Remember Me?
by Epic.Hermits.United
Summary: Sometimes People Do Try To Forget Some Memories right? Painful Ones. Annabeth Chase was one of the people who made herself forget and move on... But i Guess the World is a Small place right? You never know who your going to run into... Annabeth POV... ENJOY :D
1. School Days

**Hey All i know ive been lazy as cow poo on updating my other stories but ive been busy honest! :) i got a rescue kitten for my birthday and i have interviews for jobs lately and i really had this story in my head for ages! ANYWAY i Hope you like it and ill Promise to Update soon...  
**

**BUT WHO HERE IS EXCITED FOR MARK OF ATHENA?! ERMRAGH_ PRE-OREDED_ THE BOOK! :D**

**PLUS i brought Very expensive copies of Percy Jackson Series hardcover and pruuudy and cause my old series.. ive read and read the poopnickle out of them and they are beyond repair... R.I.P Paperback series... HELLO HARDCOVER with! Dust Covers... *Shivers*  
**

* * *

_Songs playlist:_

_Summer Sun By: Oh snap it's Luke!_

_Bewitched Feat. lady Nogrady By: Blood on the dance floor_

_Closer By: Travis_

_Abrahams daughter By: Arcade Fire_

Annabeth pov

14 May, 2011 **(AN:Annabeths birthday is 1993 and thus making her 18)**

Today was Monday, another week of school it is not the fact that I hate Monday's just like everybody else, it's just I'm not really in the mood... I thought getting away from my old life and continued on with this new style of life would be easy but it was not...

Okay I let us see... Annabeth chase is my name and I am a demigod that is a daughter of Athena. My mother, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy... An Olympian god and I'm here daughter.. That life filled with adventure, I made myself leave it after...

Hating the memories it brought, people always love memories but mine are well... Painful, because they all consist of one person... I cannot say he's name... It just brings memories back... Painful memories that I do not _want_ to remember that just included that person. _He_ was my life but left me... Alone.

Forgetting my troubles with a quick shake of the head, I hopped into my friend's car, on my way to school... I was finally on my last year at high school, I am a senior, and then I'm going straight to college to do a major in architecture

and do what I've been wanting since I was younger, even tho I _re-designed Olympus_, sadly I can't put that in for experience why not?

People would think I was loopy, crazy blonde that would have swallowed too much petrol or something like that... Dam mortals, But I always try to imagine the look on their faces when I will design a masterpiece...

Breaking my thought-train was my friend Kate, I don't know what she was rambling on this time but it may have been about some guy she dumped _again_,

I mean I love her like best friend, I have known her since I started at high school but she was known as the _flirt_ or what Cassie and I call her, _ExtremeFlirtStealingBoyfrien dGossipBugSnake_...

I know its mean but she always flirted with every guy even if they had girlfriends, would gossip about any relationship and personal things she's meant to keep secret...

However, I am a daughter of Athena and I know how to keep my secrets safe and not embarrass myself in front of Kate so she would not humiliate me.

Soon enough she stopped and we are at school, _finally_ walking toward our table and saw that Cassie, Ryan, and Daniel are already chatting away. I sighed taking a seat next to Cassie giving her a small smile before grabbing out a book to past the time...

Throughout the time I heard the group talk about some new person is coming today and Cassie got the scoop that they are going to be in our homeroom for the rest of the year.

To say I was interested was to say I love to have a _pet spider_, and that is not happening... It's just a new student why must they go crazy about them?

The bell rung, we made our way towards homeroom and Kate was giggling to Cassie with the well know _smile_ that means she is going to attack the new kid… _Great_.

Seating in our seats near the back having Ryan and Cassie either side, I looked around and saw all the homeroom looking excited for the new person, rolling my eyes I turned to my book, getting lost in the words...

A squeal brought me back and I turned to see Kate holding hands to her mouth with eyes shining with mirth looking towards the door, I looked at the door and saw the new kid...

The new student is a guy, he's attractive.. _Very_ attractive and even I blind person could tell, and like nearly every girl in the room... I studied every _inch_.

He was tall.. Like 6ft? Tall is good... his clear skin was sun kissed from Apollo himself and He's strong like muscly but not over muscly but perfect.

Strong jaw line that has a stubble, amazing mouth with a straight nose, dark...jet black short hair that's wild and sticking up everywhere but finishing off with green eyes...

Those eyes... they were so green, deep with emotion but there is more than that. They were familiar but I could not place them,

He was wearing a striped t-shirt with a dark leather jacket; dark jeans with cream wear-out converse... the teacher broke my study of Mr Sexy, '_damn Aphrodite…'_ saying to introduce him to us...

I felt like I was on the edge waiting for him to _speak_, every girl was.

He gave a warm grin "uh well, hi all I'm new _of course_... Straight from New York, got tired of all the rain and gloomy side and thought why not come to the sunny San Francisco? And I like doing woodwork, surfing, gym, football, among other things... Oh and my name is _Perseus Jackson _but I rather Percy because Perseus sounds ancient and all so just Percy okay? Uhm I think that's all..."

Annabeth froze instantly she heard the name... It is impossible, how could he be _here?_ _Stupid stupid!_ How could she not recognize the eyes! It's him... Why is he in school...? My school. With me. For the rest of the year. In my homeroom. Gods help me.

He looks different, older and stronger but.. His eyes they look _sad_. Why are they sad? He has put facade of being excited, he is trying to hide his emotions but then again I could always see through him... _Always_.

The teacher smiled at him and told him to sit next to Daniel, he nodded grabbing his bag which looked more like an army bag and sat down next to Daniel whom shook his hand and welcomed him to the school.

I continued to watch _him_ like a hawk, frustrated with not knowing why he's here,

but I heard Kate giggle and I suddenly heard Kate whisper quietly to Cassie "oh my god! He's so sexy... Maybe I should _show _him around and give him a gooooood welcome if you know what I mean... Just look at him! He just looked like he came from an Abercrombie and Fitch photo shoot! He's _mine_."

I felt sick, like I was going to _hurl_ sick, I clamped my mouth shut knowing what is going to happen, threw myself out of my chair letting it fall to the ground, and bolted to the door, holding my hand to my mouth. _Bathroom bathroom... Where the Hades is the bathroom?!_

Thanking the gods I saw the door and rushed into a compartment and breakfast came up...

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

Flushing the toilet, I stood weakly walking to the stink, I needed to get the taste out of my mouth...

_Him and Kate?_ Kate found her next victim... _Percy_... Kate said he is hers but something inside me moved, it rebelled at the thought of Percy being Kate's...

Or anybody's for the matter, Percy wouldn't. Would he? Nearly all the guys run after Kate, no wait I mean ExtremeFlirtStealingBoyfrien dGossipBugSnake!

Percy's...he's m... He's not mine.. Not anymore right? Not since we were sixteen.. I broke up with him so he can't be mine but... The sound of the door flying open distracted me and I saw it was

Cassie who looked between panicked and worried, she closed the door and looked at me "Annabeth are you alright? You made quite an audience leaving." I looked away down at the stink watching the water flow into the drain "I felt sick like I'm going to hurl sick..."

Cassie's eyes widen in worry "oh I'm sorry, do you want to go to the nurse? However, Annabeth you were perfectly fine earlier, what made you sick? Did you have something bad for breaky?"

I shook my head softly "I don't want to go the nurse.. I know I was but.. I heard Kate and it just came up.." I shuddered in disgust thinking about Kate and him... Cassie stepped forward touching my arm "you mean when she was talking about the new guy Percy?"

I flinched, moving away quickly trying not to face Cassie "yeah..I guess that's what caused it..." Cassie sighed "you know how Kate's like I thought you were used to it Annabeth? There is a new guy and I can't deny he's attractive actually he's _seriously_ attractive and Kate's going to pounce on the noobie... It's never made you sick, you always rolled your eyes and ignore while muttering what we nickname her"

I could not help myself the thought of Kate going after **Percy**... _I lashed out_.

"Well! It bothers me. A LOT! It's disgusting how she talked about him about Percy. Everybody has a go of Kate every guy in school even some of the juniors! Now she thinks she can go sample him! Like she's allowed to having a try at him! She is not allowed... And of course he's attractive! He's Percy..."

Cassie raised her eyebrows but then narrowed her eyes "Annabeth... Do you know Percy?" I froze once again and looked at Cassie with wide eyes, it told Cassie everything she needed.. "Who is he to you Annabeth?" Cassie's voice was stern like she was going to get an answer no matter what,

I needed to tell somebody... Just somebody, and it's Cassie.. I trust her, and with a shaky voice I replied "Percy.. Well...he's my...ex..ex-boyfriend."

Cassie gasped and if it was possible Cassie's jaw would be flat on the ground.

Two minutes passed while Cassie stood there and cleaned myself up, I looked a bit _pale_ but that was alright and I walked towards Cassie and held while guiding her out back towards our room and outside our room I slapped Cassie lightly on the cheeks..

_"OH MY GOD ANNABETH"_ Cassie shrieked, I winced and slammed my hand over her mouth "shuuush! Dammit, Cassie we are right outside the classroom! What if-" suddenly the door opened and Mrs Jones stood their eyebrows raised while behind her held the amused class.

"Annabeth Chase and Cassie Reed have you decided to come back into the room?" I looked back at Cassie who gave me a guilty look and I nodded stepping in the class hearing a bellow of laughter coming from Ryan "ooooh hahah Annabeth, you're in trouble! Finally Annie did something right aye babe?"

Everyone looked between Ryan and me but I had my eyes locked with Green eyes...

The eyes were angry, upset, worried and heartbroken at same time and I could not move an inch if I tried. It seemed like an eternity until I whispered _"Perseus..."_

Percy raised his eyebrow, giving a cold chuckle "ahha you actually remember me Annie? I thought you _forgotten me_.. Oh this is going to be fun huh?" he sneered,

I flinched and Ryan defended me. "Hey! Oi noobie do not call Annabeth, Annie or I will knock your lights out! I'm only allowed to call her that." _Wrong choice Ryan.._

Percy just ignored Ryan but glared coldly at me but stayed dead silent. It scared me, remembering a silent Percy is seriously a lot more dangerous than a yelling one...

Mrs Jones interrupted "alright alright Ryan cool down, Annabeth, and Cassie take a seat so we can start alright?" I nodded numbly and Cassie led me back to my chair but i still felt his cold glare.

Gods help me...

* * *

**TBC!  
Hoped you People like it!**

**Plus Percy and Annabeth are both 18 and in Annabeths school so i guess heroes of Olympus Didnt happen SORRY...  
**

_**I Forever Love LEO VALDEZ 3**_

**Peace Out Percabethians!  
Mark Of Athena... OEMWAGV 17 Days 07 Hours Till It Comes OUT! RJDV _!****  
**


	2. Intense? I Think Yes

_**Hey hey All sorry i havent updated in awhile.. T_T its just so many stories to choose from and i found this one the most easiest to write.. i think? i hope that most of my stories will be updated before 2 weeks has finished.. OKAY OKAY ANYBODY EXCITED MARK OF ATHENA... 3 DAYS.. EMGRAGD OH MY GODS! I know this story might have meant to go differently but you know how song get to you and they force you to change the emotion weell it happened here... Anyway Enjoy 4,650 words... Im so proud of ma self. :)**_

* * *

_Songs listened to:  
_

_Fader By The Temper Trap  
Diary Of Jane By Breaking Benjamin  
Living in the sky with diamonds By Cobra Starship...  
_

_Previously _

_Percy just ignored Ryan but glared coldly at me but stayed dead silent. It scared me, remembering a silent Percy is seriously a lot more dangerous than a yelling one..._

_Mrs. Jones interrupted "alright alright Ryan cool down, Annabeth, and Cassie take a seat so we can start alright?" I nodded numbly and Cassie led me back to my chair but i still felt his cold glare._

_Gods help me..._

I could not shake the feeling of his stare, in the end I felt horrible. Luckily, the bell had rung for first period and I was out of my chair before anybody else, having your timetable burned into your mind I did not need stop and headed towards the science lab for biology.

Once I was in my assigned seat I relaxed enough to notice nobody in the classroom except the teacher whom seemed to be getting an old TV out, and I couldn't help sigh thinking I'm not really in the state to work so I folded my arms and rested my head and waited.

The classroom began to fill in, hardly. Blocking out the noise around me but lifted my head when I registered somebody sit next to me, peeking through the curtain of blonde it was the person I least expected and the one I didn't want to be near now but it still made my heart flutter.

Percy Jackson was in the seat next to me looking straight ahead with a grimace, I hated it. Seeing him look so uncomfortable near me, I raised my head and stared openly at him waiting to see if he would turn... He did not, just rolled his shoulders, and continues looking ahead. I was about to ask him something when Ryan had interrupted glaring towards Percy "oi noobie, you're in my seat" I narrowed my eyes towards Ryan with a small growl coming out "sit somewhere else Ryan." I could not help the protective side I had towards Percy all these years, it was a habit I could not break, and I wouldn't.

I saw Percy give Ryan a smug smirk, and chuckled "you heard Annie, sit somewhere _else _Ryan." I snapped my eyes back to Ryan who looked extremely pissed at Percy but I could not care less, I hid my grin knowing the fact that Percy wanted to sit next to me.

The teacher ordered Ryan to find a seat which ended up in the front alone, I rolled my eyes while I heard Percy snicker, which made me look in the corner of my eye, I saw Percy relax next to me but he suddenly caught me staring and winked at me causing me to blush and look away.

The period had stretched on with the movie about gods know what cause my attention was fully on Percy, watching every move he made, every breath he took. The tension between us... Well let's just say I felt the need to jump and the need to get away or give us some distance but I was in trance,

The table we are sitting at was in the back in the right corner and to make it more intense, the lights were out, I mean anything could happen couldn't it? So after 8 minutes convincing myself not to talk to him but that side lost and with all the courage I could muster there

And then I whispered softly to Percy "Percy, uuhm hi? Wait... Um what are you doing in San Francisco seaweed brain?" I bit my lip,

As Percy suddenly lead into my ear replying "hi yourself wisegirl... Didn't you hear me when I introduced myself in homeroom? Plus they have amazing beaches here wisegirl... Maybe you should take me to one... You need to _show_ me around cause last time I was here I was too busy trying to save your life."

Something in me felt like it had caught fire at his words and I could not help the shiver that ran down my spine. I struggled to speak but my words flew out without being considered "of course I'll _show_ you around seaweed brain, anywhere you like... Maybe after school?" as I finished I was nervous, extremely nervous that he would reject my offer, maybe he was just joking? I hoped to gods he wasn't...

I sneaked another glance, saw Percy smile softy, and shook his head, looking to me "fantastic sounds great, I bet you know all the best places here wisegirl. Do you want to ride with me after school? I know where you live and you could drop your bag there and we'll go out."

I nodded quickly and turned away trying to hide the blush that roared up my cheeks, I always loved it when he commented me, and I knew it was silly but Percy meant a lot to me.

The period ended too quickly for my taste, I wanted to speak to Percy more, it's addictive speaking to him, It always was because he knew me and I didn't have to explain myself... People begin to leave and

I looked at Percy and saw him looking at his timetable with his eyebrows scrunched up, _that's so cute_ I shook away the thought and grabbed the timetable and grinned "you soundly strain yourself seaweed brain, your brain can only take so much... Anyway you got gym next which I have to, just come with me okay?"

I gave him back the timetable, seeing him glare and roll his eyes at me "oh please wisegirl, I've grown up and my brain has too... I just don't know my way around here okay?"

I couldn't help but giggle "of course, of course no need to be defensive Percy" Percy groaned while I laughed and took his arm dragging him out of the classroom, receiving a glare from Kate and Ryan… _Oh No, Gods no.. She isn't going to sink her claws in him._

Percy tugged his arm out of my grasp finally but shocked me by taking my hand instead and winked playfully "come on wisegirl, lead towards the gym oh wise one." I bit my lip, nodding towards the huge building while blushing crimson.

As we walked to the gym, I heard whispers of students passing by _'Look annabeth got to him before Kate did' 'What's Ryan thinking about this?' 'They look cute together'_.. I saw Percy lean into me again with a questioning state "what are they talking about wisegirl? Who is Kate? And what about Ryan..."

I looked down at my watch and noticed we were early so I decided to pull him in a hidden corner, and told him "uuhm well you're like the new toy here seaweed brain, you know flashing a _shiny_ thing in front of people and I guess you're the new gossip around here... Kate is well... Uuhm you know how in schools there are the girls who... I guess are the uuhm... _Flirt with every guy_ in school? She was the blonde hair with the hot pink tank top sitting two seats away from me in homeroom... and I do not know what they mean about Ryan... Couldn't care less, really he's annoying."

Percy nodded but then shuddered with a grimace "please don't tell me Annabeth that the fake, excuse my language _Whoreish_ _Girl_ is after me? She's disgusting. Her hair is horrible! It is as if she tried to get _your beautiful hair_ but failed in an ironing accident. Plus she has toooo much makeup." I giggled at Percy leaning in closer to whisper "my beautiful hair seaweed brain? She's like an Aphrodite daughter gone wrong...Terribly wrong."

Percy burst out laughing leaning in to me with a smile that reached his eyes and had my heart pounding, he choked out still laughing "haha, Ahh wisegirl your so right about that _one_ plus she kept winking at me.. I thought she was having a fit or something because she winked like every 10 seconds!" I grinned and buried my face into his chest, trying to get my breath back but I could not...

Well because I inhaled through my nose and Percy's scent filled me and I couldn't help but cuddle closer while slowly sliding my arms around his neck "Percy..." mumbling into his chest. I felt Percy suddenly stop laughing and panic filled me, hoping he won't push me away but rather pushing me away… He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around my waist.

My heart was pounding wildly against my ribs and I felt embarrassed knowing he could fell it against his own but I ignored that feeling and nuzzled into his neck, drinking up the feelings that poured into me like it was _the last time I will get a chance like this..._ I didn't like that thought either. I felt Percy sigh and squeeze me softly, pulling away to look in my eyes, I reluctantly pulled away to see longing filling in Percy's eyes and I was sure I had the same look. "We should go inside Annabeth..."

I bit my lip, knowing tear were about to appear and I didn't want him to see how much I need him... I nodded pulling away and walking without him towards the door with my arms wrapped around myself, trying to hold in the feeling Percy's hug had brought me. I heard footsteps and saw Percy was trying to catch to me with guilt in his eyes and I knew he understood how I felt right now, and I couldn't help but let him catch up, I needed him.

An arm slipped around my waist and I knew it was Percy, so my stance relaxed and moulded into his side needing warmth as I felt cold inside and out. We were inside the gym and most of the students were there and regrettably so was Kate and Ryan but to my relief so was Daniel and Cassie, while we walked over to Cassie and Daniel, I felt stares at Percy and I but I didn't mind much because Percy had tugged me closer into his side protectively.

Cassie raised her eyebrows at me, and Daniel smiled happily at the both of us while Kate glared daggers at me and Ryan glared at Percy, Cassie glanced at Kate but back to me and suddenly grinned "sooo, you two... Normally annabeth your here early.. Have a little _detour_ with Percy hmmm?" everybody stared at Cassie while I couldn't help but blush at her statement, I was kinda true but not in the way she put it.

I was about to disagree but Percy beat me to it "nothing wrong with a little _detour _right wisegirl? Plus we aren't late and annabeth didn't mind the _detour _at all..." now everybody's eyes were on Percy while I hide my face into his chest blushing around 10 different shades or red...

Cassie giggled at Percy "weell it must of been some detour to have Annabeth arrive later then us..." Percy snickered and then winked at Cassie "oh it was believe me... Annie's quite the _imaginative_ person If you know what I mean."

Daniel burst into laughter along with Cassie and I quickly dragged Percy away from them and towards the stands, "what the hades was that Percy? we didn't...Uhhm.. Well have that kind of _detour_... so why tell them that seaweed brain?"

Percy rolled his eyes at me and slipped his arms around my waist and whispering in my ear "it could have been that _kind_ of detour if you wanted to... And well I didn't like the way Ryan and Kate were acting so to kill two birds with one stone, I got Ryan off you back so he will stop be possessive of you wisegirl and do you know how hard it is not to beat the hades out of him when he acts like that annabeth?

I am your _ex-boyfriend_ and I _still have feelings for you_, you know. Give me a break. And with Kate I hopefully showed that you already got me and she shouldn't flirt with me... If you want you can go over there and tell them I was joking around and tell Kate she can flirt with me and you can have Ryan." Percy snapped out the last bitterly, pulling away from me with hurt in his eyes.

I acted immediately looking around and only seeing Kate and the others watching us, I turned back to Percy and crushed my lips against his. Oh My Gods... My eyes fell shut as I felt Percy respond to my kiss eagerly, I felt like I was on fire... Every inch of me was on fire... I liked it; I gasped and forced my hands into his hair, knotting my fingers and tugged him closer...

His lips were warm, soft, and salty, in a good way as he smelt like the ocean, I could feel the power in his lips as they nipped along my bottom lip, begging entrance that I gladly gave, and I felt like time stopped when I felt his tongue met mine.

I heard yelling somewhere far away, I didn't care... Percy was kissing me and that's all I cared about... After what seemed like eternity before I pulled away for air, I smiled brightly and opened my eyes to see his sea green eyes staring back but when I leaned in for another kiss I tugged away from Percy and I heard yelling from before, it was louder...

I looked around and noticed we were being stared at by the entire class and the gym coach whom was turning red, I looked back and saw it was Cassie holding me trying to hide her grin... realization hit me full blast, I kissed Percy In front of Everybody...

Not really kissed more like _attacked_, I looked to Percy quickly with wide eyes to see him with a knowing look and smug smile, he winked at me and I blushed but it more like transformed into a tomato..

Nervously I looked towards the coach with the most innocent and embarrassed look I could muster hoping I wasn't in trouble, or Percy... I saw the coach study Percy and then me sighed, crossing his arms and yelled out "Alright, Alright! Everybody take a seat on the stands now! And I will go through what's going to happen."

I sighed in relief while taking my seat In-between Cassie and Percy whom was chucking "dammmn wisegirl you know how catch an audience don't cha? And the influence on the teachers that you're an innocent girl... When I know you're _not_ innocent at all..." his voice was husky in the end, which made my already pounding heart try to break out of my chest.

I bit my lip and noticed it tasted of Percy, flushed I whispered back "uuhmshuush they all weren't looking when I went to kiss you... And of course seaweed brain how do you think I've lasted all these years with the teachers? And I'm not going to even comment on that last statement Perseus."

In the corner of my eye, I saw Percy give me a sultry smirk whispering, "hmmmh but you did like that statement didn't you? I can tell annabeth... You would think after nearly _6 years_ of knowing you that you would understand that you're an open book to me wisegirl."

I sighed softly "alright, i know that but hush before we get in trouble, I don't think I'll be able to manage another _get-out-of-trouble-free card_ again." Percy grinned and I felt his arm slowly slide around my waist, immediately I relaxed into his hold but suddenly I noticed Cassie wearing the biggest smirk clearly stating _'I heard every word you two said' _to which I groaned...

This is going to be a long day.

Gym flew by with Percy sending me cheeky smiles and Cassie's amused grins and worse was Kate and Ryan's ice glares clearly shooting towards Percy and me. With relief the bell rung signalling break time, everybody rushed out eagerly but suddenly I didn't want to go out and face everybody's questioning looks because I knew everyone in gym class will be spreading the fact that I kissed the _new student_ right in front of everybody.

I changed slowly, walking out to see Percy standing with Cassie, Daniel laughing, and curiosity the better of me and I walked towards them with an nervous smile. Percy spotted me and grinned brightly "Annabeth! What took you so long? Even I was out before you and that's saying something wisegirl." I shrugged "dunno have a lot on my mind…"

I saw Percy's bright grin lower down to a frown "are you alright annabeth?" I could see worry sink into his eyes and I didn't like it, and I knew he would want the truth

"Just thinking about how everybody will be looking at us because I kissed well attacked you in front of everybody on your first day and I'm sure all the students know I'm a prude and not act like _Kate_ and everybody seems even you saw it in like an hour that Ryan thinks he has a _claim_ on me... And after all that I know it shouldn't bother me but it does." Cassie and Daniel stared with wide eyes expecting me to just say I'm fine and move on but I looked to Percy who had his eyebrows scrunched together in his thinking look...

I do admit it was_ seriously adorable_ seeing he had that intense thinking look. I heard him chuckle "is that all that is worrying you wisegirl?" I stared at him, giving him a look that he knows well…

The _'are you seriously just going to act like that'_ look

To which he smiled answering "yes I am going to act like this because one everybody should go to hell because their thoughts and opinions doesn't matter Annabeth you shouldn't worry about that and I know you will but relax,

"Secondly you are nine hundred out if one hundred precent a lot better than the blonde whore.. _Rat_ was her name. Oh _Kate._.. She's a nobody annabeth and I thought with your amazing reading abilities you would be able to tell that she's bad news to hang around plus your it a prude and I know it *_wink_*

"thirdly Annabeth I'm a little disappointed that you haven't kicked his ass to hell and back for even thinking he can control you and! That he thinks he can call you Annie! Seriously, I am sorry Annabeth but you have gone soft.

"Lastly, has you even said or accepted a relationship with Ryan? I know you have not because you wouldn't have _kissed me_ and have the most guiltiest smile in homeroom. I know you inside and out... So does that stop your worrying?"

Cassie, Daniel and I stared at Percy in amazement before I burst out laughing "blonde...whor...e..hahah..you...call..ed...her _rat_!" I couldn't help but fall on the ground holding my stomach laughing... Percy always knows how to cheer me up... I tried to get up but I instantly fell back down giggling, I looked up to see Percy smiling lovingly at me and it made my heart skip.

Slowly I calmed down Percy had lifted me up and held my securely against his chest, I smiled happily "you know just the right thing to say to me Perseus Jackson"

Percy smirked lightly "well like I said before, after knowing you for _6 years_ I think I might have got the hang of cheering you up... One way to cheer Annabeth Chase up: act like a total seaweed brain and make a completely wrong statement and wait for you to correct me and smile at me for having a brain filled of kelp." I could not help but smile that would burn as bright as Apollo's chariot.

The sound of aww'ing and snickering broke my trance out well staring into Percy's amazing sea green eyes and I looked to see Cassie aww'ing and Daniel snickering, I couldn't help but glare daggers for making me look away from Percy. Cassie yelped at my glare "hurry Percy say something stupid! Before her eyes, kill me! Literally!"

I rolled my eyes and Percy chortled "let's go get some food aye?" he immediately tugged me outside with his arm wrapped snugly around my waist and I couldn't help but lace together my fingers with the hand that's wrapped around means walked out the door.

As we walked to the open canteen area with picnic tables, I felt stares of pretty much everybody... I was sure of it, "Percy...everybody's staring.." I muttered nervously,

I felt Percy's breath at my ear and I shivered as he whispered quietly so only I could hear "Just ignore them, remember when we walked through Olympus just after we won? Felt every stare of the gods? I remembered you held yourself high and proud and ignored the looks you got... Just pretend it's the same here... Their just jealous that they aren't holding you and I am. _I'm one lucky guy_."

With those words I felt myself relax completely and I smiled warmly towards Percy and found an empty picnic table and sat down pulling Percy behind me, and I leaned back into his chest knowing I haven't a care in the world that people are staring at Percy and I.

Cassie and Daniel sat across Percy and I and we were giggling and laughing at the horrible jokes Percy and Daniel had tried to make but our little happy bubble was interrupted by Kate and Ryan whom was making their way here, I whispered to Percy "Kate and Ryan are making their way over here to us.. I clearly they want to talk to us about _'this thing'_ we have."

I felt Percy sigh and lean into my ear "ignore them, if they walk to talk let them make fools of themselves.. We are not moving from this spot and if they want to speak privately... Tell them they can snuff it." I nodded against his chest and gave Cassie the look that trouble is about to go down, and I tipped my head in the direction of Kate and Ryan. Cassie understood and snickered "oh get ready for the entertainment of your lifetime guys.."

I laughed and pressed myself closer to Percy as they arrived at the table.

It seemed like the whole area went quiet when Kate and Ryan were at the table, I looked up at them and waved lightly "hi there you two, where have you been?"

Kate answered in a sickly sweet voice eyeing Percy "oh I'm sorry guys, we've been just chatting around, been to the library and back..." I raised an eyebrow and muttered. "I doubt you learnt anything..."

Kate heard and narrowed her eyes on me "excuse me _Annie _what did you say?"

_Here we go_ I narrowed my eyes "don't call me Annie. And if you didn't hear me Kate I said I doubt you learnt anything in the library."

Cassie and Daniel both look like they were going to burst to laughing but I looked back at Kate and she was looking at Percy and smiled... "sooo Percy how are you liking the school so far? I can give you a tour around if you want? I'm sure annabeth is boring you to death about the architecture of the school... So why don't you _come with me_ and have some fun?" I gave Kate a _'are you serious look'_ and

I felt Percy burst out laughing and replied to Kate "Oh I'm loving the school… Some great students here and seriously _'Rat'_. Wait sorry _'Kate'_ forgot your name completely... Not very gentleman of me but I also would like you to remove yourself from my eyesight before I go completely blind and insane and you think annabeth is boring?

"Wow how high is your IQ? Were you dropped as a baby? Let me think... On one hand a seriously beautiful girl with such intelligence that she beats the teachers with the most amazing personality and i love her knowledge of architecture it's her passion and she has so much more about her ... and on the other hand is a pathetic excuse of a girl that thinks she's beautiful but isn't

And is cruel and proud of whoring herself around the whole student body and thinks she's better everybody else while everybody thinks she needs her hair to be treated with some serious products or just shave it off and get a new personality along with a new wardrobe and stop selling herself out... Hmm I think I've rather annabeth thank you. I've known her longer than anybody here. So back the fuck off and save yourself anymore embarrassment and leave."

wow... That was well.. _Go Percy_.. I know I shouldn't but I laughed.. Loud. "hahahh.. You called her...rat...Kate...oh..my..hahahh...gods...you...owned...her!"

Percy kept his eyes murderous on Kate whom had tears flooding her face and then Percy switched his attention on Ryan...

I felt Percy take a deep breath and sighed angrily "now now, Ryan... You don't know how tempted I am to smash your face into the ground and then hear your begging for me to stop slamming your face into concrete... I don't know what is in your sick mind but _Annabeth Chase is not yours._ Nor will she ever be. You think you have a _claim_ on her since what? _3 years?_ I may not be with her anymore but I think you deserve a lesson for that year you thought my girlfriend was _yours_."

Everybody gasped in surprise except for me; I couldn't help but grin and join in "oh please you really think I would kiss a complete stranger that just started at this school? How thick can you get! Percy was my boyfriend the one I told you about Ryan ever since you started flirting with me. You thought I was joking? Proves how pathetic you both are... You know what? Ryan and Kate make a great couple! _Two selfish pigs together..._"

Ryan raised his eyebrows "wow aren't you a _slut_ Annie... First you flirted back with me, don't deny it was one-sided."

"Shit.. You _shouldn't_ of said that.." I muttered...

Ryan rolled his eyes "oh why not Annie? You're going to slap me?"

I felt Percy move me off him launched onto Ryan...

I shook my head "No... I rather _watch_ you get ripped to threads by _Percy_." I watched as Percy grab Ryan by the throat and lift him up and shoved him against the picnic table shelf pillar and pulled him back and smashed his head against it again and I saw Percy let his anger out on Ryan...

I heard screaming and I looked around and saw people trying to get Percy off Ryan, not even the five teachers can get Percy to stop. "STOP STOP STOP! YOUR KILLING HIM PERSEUS STOP!" teachers screamed at Percy to stop but it didn't work...

I sighed softy and saw Ryan has had enough and walked towards Percy, the teachers tried to keep me away but I got in and touched the small of Percy's back and whispered into his ear _"enough Percy..."_ I wrapped my arms around him, pulled him away, away from them, away from everyone, and lead him straight to the gym showers…

I look at Percy as he sat on the floor on the showers with arms folded on his knees and his head resting on his arms... "Percy it's okay... _Seaweed brain... It's okay.._" I touched his elbow softy, I hear a sad sigh, and it made my heart break...

I ignored the warm water, sat next to him, and wrapped my arms around him tightly whispering encouragements that I hoped made him feel better but I hear him speak brokenly to me... "don't...go...an...Anywhere...wisegirl...stay...with...Me." I felt his arms flung around me and I didn't want to be anywhere else ever... "I'm not going anywhere any time soon seaweed brain..."

**TBC**

* * *

**Ookay how was that? Review! i want your awesomeness advice... Anyway Mark Of Athena... 3 days, 4 Hours, 50 Minutes...  
**

**I Couldnt help myself to the two chapters that were online... I JUST HAD TO!... Dont hurt me.. :)  
update Soon!  
**

**May Hermes Blessed Your ****Deliveries **And Bring The Book Himself! 

**P.S Remember A Rat For Martha and George... Hungry Snakes.. :3  
**


End file.
